Perfect...And Absolutely Nothing Else(v.2.o)
by XoIssaoX
Summary: How do you get the cutest couple back together?-Ah, all you need is a little love, a little cake, and Trisket(oops, I mean 'Tristen') realizing he can only be a friend…but a very good one at that. R&R, please! Enjoy, ;o) Issa
1. Default Chapter

Perfect...And Absolutely Nothing Else  
Part 1: The Invitation (v.2.o)  
Author: Issa ;o)  
Rating: PG-13  
Couple: Rory/Dean  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN DEAN!!…THOUGH, I REALLY WISH I DID…hehe. Also, the songs I may use DON NOT BELONG TO ME they belong to the artist I show after/ record companires, ect…blah, blah, blah…  
Notes: Songs and thoughts with ' ' around them. Oh, this is the second version of 'The Invitation'. The first one sucd. Notice the v.2.0 up on top there!   
Summary: How do you get the cutest couple back together?-Ah, all you need is a little love, a little cake, and Trisket(oops, I mean 'Tristen') realizing he can only be a friend…but a very good one at that. R&R, please!!  
  
----------  
' The Unseen Scenes from Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers…'  
  
Dean's Car_10:09PM  
  
They sat in silence. Not a word being said. That was defiantly not a good sign. Dean sat heartbroken glancing at Rory every now and then. Rory sat with tears swelling up in her eyes every time she tried wiping them away. They sat. Nothing said. Silence, except for the radio murmuring words and songs neither of them even heard.  
  
'Insensitive  
  
how do you cool your lips  
after a summer's kiss  
how do you rid the sweat  
after the body bliss  
how do you turn your eyes  
from the romantic glare  
how do you block the sound  
of a voice  
you'd know anywhere  
  
oh i really should have known  
by the time you drove me home  
by the vagueness in your eyes  
your casual goodbyes  
by the chill in your embrace  
the expression on your face  
that told me  
maybe you might have some advice to give  
on how to be  
insensitive, insensitive, insensitive  
  
how do you numb your skin  
after the warmest touch  
how do you slow your blood  
after the body rush  
how do you free your soul  
after you've found a friend  
how do you teach your heart  
it's a time  
to fall in love again  
(repeat chorus)  
~ 'Insensitive' LeAnn Rimes/ Jann Arden  
  
And then they were there. Rory's house. A light in the living room left on. They sat.  
  
"So." Rory began. "This been a incredibly fun evening." She tried joking, trying to smile at Dean.  
  
He gazed outside in front of him. He sighed deeply. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
Rory nodded. She knew he was upset. Who wouldn't be? She was an idiot. She totally-he told her he loved her! She knew in her heart she loved him too. "Well, Dean, I…I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't say that, Rory. You aren't sorry."  
  
"Yes, I am." Rory shifted to face him. "Of course I am!"  
  
Dean turned to face her. "You can't be sorry for something you don't feel. It isn't your fault. You just…" he turned back to the window. "…don't love me."  
  
"Dean," she touched his arm. "Dean."  
  
"What?" He said. He was beginning to feel frustrated. "What is it, Rory?" He said looking at her.  
  
"I do…" She took a deep breath '…love you. Say it. Say I love you. He's staring at you. Say you love him.' She thought. "I…"  
  
Dean nodded sadly and turned away form her.  
  
Rory shut her eyes. She couldn't believe this. She did love him. It just…it wouldn't come out. Her mouth was incapable of saying those three…little…words.  
  
Dean exhaled slowly and then turned to her. "I think," he paused, "I think we should take a break."  
  
"A…a break?"  
  
"Yeah, just to cool off. I just think that maybe things are moving too fast. Maybe," he swallowed, "we aren't ready yet. You know, to really become something."  
  
"What? Dean, I'm ready. We are something. You can't change that. Just because I can't say that doesn't mean I don't feel it." Rory stopped realizing Dean was crying. Not in the girly-loud crying. She just saw tears forming in his eyes. So she stopped talking. She couldn't change this. Even though she tried. And, she knew, she TRIED.  
  
Dean looked back at her. "Good night."  
  
Rory nodded realizing tears were already falling down her own cheeks. She nodded and opened the door. She shut the door and gazed back into the window. "Good night."  
  
With that the car drove away until it was gone…just like Dean was now.  
  
'oh you probably won't remember me  
it's probably ancient history  
i'm one of the chosen few  
who went ahead and fell for you  
i'm out of vogue i'm out of touch  
i fell too fast i feel too much  
i thought that you might have  
some advice to give  
on how to be  
insensitive'  
  
---------  
Through the streets of Stars Hallow_4:23PM  
  
"You have to come!" Lane exclaimed. "There is no way you could 'not' come!"  
  
Rory shook her head sadly at her cookie-dough ice cream cone in her hand. "I can't. Going there would be like going to the funeral of the our boyfriend/girl friend thing. Proving that me and Dean aren't…I don't want to do that."  
  
"Okay, Rory, I know this is a hard thing for you and I am totally and completely here for you 100%."  
  
"I know." Rory replied smiling at Lane. "And that's great and everything, but something's you just can't fix."  
  
"You can fix anything." Lane replied. "Another party will do you good. You'll have tons of fun!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, me the third wheel with you and Henry-whoopee!" Rory said laughing.  
  
"Not third wheel, just as my friend. I know you'll have a great time."  
  
"And this is based on our last party experience?"  
  
"Of course." Lane said. "Rory, I've been to a total of four parties in my life time not including my birthday parties. Those don't count, because believe me they were NOT parties."  
  
Rory laughed. "Oh, yeah. You're grandma singing Korean-I-have-no-idea-what-she's-saying-songs while we eat rice cake cupcakes and soy milk."  
  
Lane looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry when exactly did it become tell-an-embarassing-story-about-Lane-while-walking-through-the-streets-time?"  
  
"When you brought up your birthday parties."  
  
"Ah, so it's my fault."  
  
"Of course not." Rory said plainly. "We'll split the fault-ness. It's both out faults."  
  
"Okay, agreed. So anyway, come…please."  
  
Rory contemplated the idea. "Well…"  
  
"Please, please."  
  
"You sure I wouldn't be crashing on you guys?"  
  
"Of course not!' Lane exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, sure. I'll come."  
  
"Great you won't regret it!"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"Okay." She smiled. "I will."  
  
--------  
Rory sat in Government class. She glanced at the clock. 11:53AM. Only two more minutes until the bell. She looked over at Paris who was giving her the evil eye and then looking down back at her notes. Rory looked down at her own notes, then back up again. Her gazed followed the teacher as Mrs. Marietta rattled on and on. She stopped watching the teacher when she realized Tristen was looking at her.   
  
RING, RING  
  
Rory gathered up her books and threw her backpack over her shoulder. She had to get out of there.  
  
"Rory! Rory wait up." Tristen yelled.  
  
She turned around. "You got my name right. Vast improvement."  
  
Tristen grinned. "Yeah…well…" He followed her to her locker.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd do me this favor." He said nervously switching his trapper and books to the other arm.  
  
"What's the favor?" Rory asked shutting her locker.  
  
"Well,"  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"  
  
"There's this party on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
"Why?" Rory said shifting her backpack.  
  
"Well, it's a highly known fact that girls think guys who are taken are more tempting."  
  
Rory laughed. "What happened to avoiding girls for awhile?"  
  
"You were right. Impossible for guys like me. Please." He said grinning.  
  
"Actually, I was already invited to this party with my friend. It's a party at Quakerberry."  
  
"You're kidding, really?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding and yes, really."  
  
"That's the party I want to go."  
  
"Oh, well. That's really conquinsidental."  
  
"Yes, it is. So, what do you say, do me this itsy bitsy favor?"  
  
"What's in it for me?" Rory said smiling.   
  
He laughed. "I promise to remember to call you Rory."  
  
"Since I'm going already…"  
  
"It's a date?" Tristen asked happily.  
  
"No, it's a semi-fake boyfriend-y thing. But I'll only pretend for a half an hour, ok? I don't want people to think we're, you know, actually friends" She replied kiddingly.  
  
"Okay, deal?" He said sticking his hand out.  
  
Rory nodded taking his hand and shaking it. "Deal."  
  
--------  
PART 2: IT'S PARTY TIME….is coming up soon. I hope you guys liked the short, yet story setting beginning. R&R please! Tell me what you think. Write to you soon. Issa ;o)  
  
  



	2. It's Party Time!

Perfect…And Absolutely Nothing Else  
Part 2: It's Party Time  
Author: Issa ;o)  
Couple: Rory/Dean..or is it?  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN DEAN!!…THOUGH, I REALLY WISH I DID…hehe. Also, the songs I may use DON NOT BELONG TO ME they belong to the artist I show after/ record companies, etc…blah, blah, blah…  
Notes: Songs and thoughts with ' ' around them  
Summary: How do you get the cutest couple back together?-Ah, all you need is a little love, a little cake, and Trisket(oops, I mean 'Tristen') realizing he can only be a friend…but a very good one at that. R&R, please!!  
  
----------  
Rory put earrings on her ears and glanced at herself in the mirror. Displeased with what she saw she patted down her skirt and pulled her hair back.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai yelled from the living room.  
  
"Yeah, mom?" Rory asked turning away.  
  
Lorelai walked into Rory's room holding her hand. "Hey, sweetie where are those-" She looked up. "Oh, wow, you look nice. Special plans tonight?"  
  
"Not really. I'm just going to another party."  
  
"Honey, before we know it you'll be going to a Chilton rave!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You know-Ecstasy, books, discussions on Shakespeare, cheese and crackers--party on!"  
  
"Mom…"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Ok, just kidding."  
  
"What were you looking for?"  
  
"You know those awesome tattoo Band-Aid things? The kinds with those funky peace signs and really yellow happy faces? We bought them last Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" Rory said going to her closet. She put on a pink sweater and smiled conveying herself model-like.  
  
"Uh-uh." Lorelai said looking at it. "Too pink. Way to pink. Oh, the Band-Aids where are they?"  
  
"Um, I think…" She slipped her arm through a orange-red-ish cardigan. "I think, they are on top of the fire place."  
  
"Oh, that looks good." Lorelai said getting up she turned and headed to the door. She flipped around. "Ok, wait. Why are the Band-Aids near the fire place? Last time I checked all sharp objects were moved away from the fire place in fear that the hard BRICK would get a scratch in it!"  
  
Rory looked at her mother. "Wel, I was studying…and I got a paper cut." She said raising her pinky finger.  
  
"Damn paper!" Lorelai said smiling. She got up and walked through the door. She called from the living-room. "Honey, what party are you going to?"  
  
"It's a party at Quakerberry."  
  
"Oh, ok." Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory looked at herself in the mirror. This time she smiled. She grabbed her bag and walked out.  
  
"Here, sweetie. Cell phone, money, keys-"  
  
"Oh, I don't need them."  
  
"How can a teenage girl admit she doesn't need money!" Lorelai replied acting astonished.  
  
"No, I mean the keys. See, I've got a ride."  
  
"A ride? With who?"  
  
"This guy from Chilton." Rory admitted putting on her coat.  
  
"You're going with a potential lawyer or accountant? Don't do that or you'll regret it when your wrinkly and forty."  
  
"No, not a date-date. A friend thing."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where have I heard that before?"  
  
HONK, HONK  
  
"Hey, there's your date."  
  
Rory looked at her mom.  
  
"Okay, okay." Lorelai raised her hands. "I surrender-it's your friend!"  
  
Rory smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Bye, mom."  
  
"Bye, have fun."  
  
"Okay." Rory smiled. "I will." She shut the door behind her.  
  
Lorelai looked at the door. "I know."  
  
----------  
Rory hopped into the car, music blaring. "Wow, um, nice Porsche."  
  
Tristen smiled egotistically. "Yeah, it was a gift."  
  
"Nice gift."  
  
"Defiantly!"  
  
Rory shifted in her leather seat as she looked around the car. "It has that new car smell."  
  
Tristen laughed. "Yeah, it's new. Like one-month-old-new."  
  
Rory grinned. "So, we should go."  
  
"Yeah…okay." Tristen nervously started the engine. "Here we go."  
  
After about ten minutes of silence…  
  
"So, how'd you do on the Government test?"  
  
"What?" Tristen looking from the road to Rory. "Oh…right…government test. I did okay. You?"  
  
"That whole feudalism thing is cracked. I only got half a point because I was mixed up with federalism."  
  
Tristen smiled. "Rory getting confused…I am amazed." He paused. "I heard that they're actually going to let us have spiral notebooks next semester."  
  
Rory looked him. "Really?" She asked being fakely enthusiastic.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Big improvement. Spiral notebooks-yippee!"  
  
Tristen laughed. "So, I heard a bunch of people from Chilton are going to be here."  
  
"How'd they know about it?"  
  
"Flyers in the boys' bathroom." Tristen replied. "I heard that there were some in the girls' bathroom too."  
  
Rory nodded. "Really? Oh, I totally missed those! Were they those cheesy-colored flyers with the big fat black letters?"  
  
"Yeah. Those are the ones!" Tristen replied turning into a large driveway.  
  
Rory smiled. She looked up and there they were. One very large house. Very loud music. One very big party.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes, we shall." Rory said getting out of the car.  
  
Tristen shut the car door. He took a deep breath as he gazed at the house. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Rory pushed open the doors. The room smelt like pizza and cologne. "Wow, this is fun." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, I know you're not a party person, but try to enjoy yourself. You're MY date, remember?" He said slipping his hand into hers.  
  
She gave him a perplexed look and realized they had a little 'bargain'. She smiled and gazed around herself. In the distance she saw someone staring at her, intently, broken-hearted. Her heart froze when she realized…it was Dean.  
  
--------  
Rory could feel her entire body tense up. As far as she could tell Dean was feeling the same exact thing. She watched as he walked away.  
  
Tristen looked at her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Um…no-nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Rory mumbled.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Tristen said heading for the punchbowl.  
  
Rory was bearly paying any attention. She quickly searched the room. No Dean.   
  
"Rory!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Lane." Rory responded.  
  
Lane smiled. But then she realized Rory looked famished. "Did you see-" She began.  
  
Rory nodded. "-Dean. Yeah, I did."  
  
"Oh. That can't be good."  
  
"Not even close to anything good. Especially since he saw me with Tristen."  
  
"Tristen?" Lane asked. "Isn't that the guy you hate. The, uh, Mary-guy?"  
  
"That's the guy."  
  
"Rory, I have considered the fact that we may have switched places. Where I become you, the girl with the cute guy, and you become me, but you are taking my not-so-intelligent brain to a new level."  
  
Rory looked above Lane's head and then back down. "Explain please."  
  
"You took Tristen to this party?"  
  
"Other way around."  
  
"He took you?"  
  
"Yup. Unfortunately. But I think we're in the SLOW process of actually becoming friends."  
  
"That's always good." Lane replied.  
  
Tristen slid his arm around Rory's waist. "Hello, sweetie."  
  
Rory looked at him uncomfortably and then back at Lane. Lane intern shrugged mouthing 'That's what you get.'  
  
Tristen loosened his grip while handing her a white foam cup filled with a red liquid. "I'm sorry, am I not allowed to call you sweetie?"  
  
"No, you aren't. Sweetie's such a outdated Save-by-the-Bell-y nickname. And don't hold me on the waist we've only been going out for 25 minutes."  
  
Tristen laughed taking his hand off her waist. "Saved-by-the-Bell-y?"  
  
Lane grumbled.  
  
"Oh." Rory looked at Lane again realizing that Lane didn't officially know Tristen. "Tristen this is Lane, Lane-Tristen."  
  
"Hey." Tristen replied cooly.  
  
"Hi." Lane answered. "Rory can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." She turned to Tristen. "I'll be right back."  
  
Tristen watched as she walked down the corridor sipping his punch. He had a disgusted look on his face looking at the cup and pouring it into a plant's vase realizing he should never have sipped the punch.  
  
Lane stop suddenly and swirled around. "Okay, so what are you going to do about the Dean thing."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, you know I'm not completely over Dean yet. He was such a great guy, but I made this deal with Tristen. I'll just-ugh, Lane, I honestly don't know what I'm doing to do." Rory admitted.  
  
"Just try avoiding."  
  
"But I don't want to avoid him." Rory added quickly.  
  
"Then, try talking to him-"  
  
"But, I don't want to talk to him. Not yet." Rory said taking another quick Dean Check. Nada.  
  
"Well, you should probably try to do something." Lane said.  
  
Henry came over to Lane smiling. "Hey, Rory."  
  
"Hi." Rory answered.  
  
"You want to dance?" Henry asked Lane.  
  
Lane looked at Rory. "Yeah, go ahead." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll figure out what I'm going to do."  
  
"Okay, if you need me-"  
  
Rory smiled. "Just go."  
  
"Okay." Lane smiled and walked through the crowds of people.  
  
Rory sat down on the steps gazing at the nasty red stuff Tristen gave her. She took a sip, and held the cup disgusted. "The Food Network people would be pleased." She said putting it down. She looked around the room for her "boyfriend". Ugh, boyfriend. She laughed at thinking Tristen was her boyfriend. No, of course not. He was a boy friend. She sighed. "Well, sort of…"  
  
"Well, sort of what?" She heard someone say as they sat a step higher then her on the staircase.  
  
Rory looked up and saw Dean he was looking around the room. "Dean-" She exclaimed. "Hi, I-I didn't know you were-" She paused suddenly nervous.   
  
He looked down at her with a sly grin. "It's okay." He looked at the punch in his hand taking a sip. "Ugh, that is not good." He said twirling the cup between his hands.  
  
Rory smiled. "I'll second that opinion."  
  
"So, uh, you came with someone." He paused. "With Tristen."  
  
Rory was panicky. "Oh, yeah. We're friends. You know, I kind of owed him for something and he needed to make an appearance with someone-and I-"  
  
"Was that someone." Dean filled in. "Yeah," He hesitated. "It's, um, it's okay."  
  
Rory nodded. She didn't know how to answer that, answer Dean. How could she? This was their first actual conversation since…the break up. "Yeah, um…"  
  
"I knew he liked you. He has a thing for you."  
  
"This is, what, the fourth time you told me that not-needed because untrue information, right?" She asked indicated. Ever since the dance Dean thought Tristen had a 'thing for her'.  
  
Dean laughed. "I only speak the truth."  
  
Just then a fast song began to play.  
  
' I can't get Enough of you Baby- Smashmouth   
  
I can't get enough of you, baby. I can't get enough of you, baby.  
Yes, it's true.  
Baby, yes, it's true.  
Whenever we kiss, I get a feeling like this I get to wishing that there were two of you.  
My heart cries out More baby. It feels so nice I want your arms to wrap around me twice!  
  
I can't get enough of you baby  
I can't get enough of you baby  
Right around  
Baby, right around.'  
  
Dean jumped down the stairs. "I'll see ya around, Rory." He replied as he left into the crowds of teenagers.   
  
With the music blasting you could bearly hear Rory reply back to him. "Bye, Dean." She said, but he couldn't hear it. She knew he didn't…And she was afraid he never would.  
  
Tristen ran up to her on the stairs surprising Rory. "Rory, come on. Let's dance!"  
  
Slipping her hand around his she smiled. "Okay, let's go."  
  
-----  
Hey, guys! I hope you liked 'It's Party Time'. So, what now? Is Rory still in love with Dean? Does she still wait for the wonderful day when she gets to reply "I love you" to him? Or does Rory seem to see someone else as more than a friend? I wonder who that might be! Hehe. I'll soon be back with 'Surprizes at Every Corner'. Read and Review, also!! Write to you soon. Luv, Issa ;o)  



End file.
